sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Caleb Diamond
Name: Caleb Diamond Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Classic video games, skateboarding, chemistry, internet culture Appearance: '''Caleb is 6’0 standing up straight, but he rarely does that, usually walking around hunched over which gives him the appearance of being around 5’8’'. He is an average weight of 150 pounds and though he is not fat he doesn’t look very muscular either. Caleb has dirty blond hair that is usually covered by a gray beanie, but on the rare occasion he is seen without it his hair is messy and reaches the middle of his ears. He has expressive blue eyes, a straight, medium sized nose and straight teeth all on an oval shaped face. His skin is slightly tanned on the exposed parts of his arms, face, neck and past his knees. On the rare occasion he removes his shirt for swimming or changing, his naturally light peachy complexion is revealed. Like his hair, his eyebrows are dirty blond. Overall his face would look cute in a boyish way if he didn't insist on frowning and wearing his ratty beanie. He dresses very casually in t-shirts with slogans on them, jeans, or long shorts, and sneakers. His clothes will usually be clean at the insistence of his mother, but often look a bit worn or dingy. His general appearance is that of someone who doesn't put a lot of stock into how he looks. He doesn't see a point to it when there's already a cleaned-up exact duplicate of himself at school. He tries to differentiate from his twin's appearance as much as possible so as not to draw comparisons between the two. Besides his clothes and expression, one of the ways he tries to further discourage comparison is with his lazy slouch. '''Biography: Caleb was born 4 minutes after his identical twin brother Andrew on October 30th to William and Leena in Kingman, Arizona. Their little brother James was born four years later. Caleb, Andy and James live in a middle class area of Kingman and although their family must operate on a budget, they never wanted for anything. William works as the manager at a Bank of America and Leena is an electrician. Leena has more flexible hours, working whenever there is a repair for her to do and spent more time with the boys than their father. Though he is busy, he loves his sons dearly and both parents are encouraging and try to treat their children like adults, making sure not to talk down to them. Starting in elementary school the twins were very close, staying near each other most of the time. Eventually Andy began to be more adventurous and developed into an extrovert while Caleb was always more introverted. He tended to cling more to his brother and the strange sense of humor they developed between the two of them didn’t translate as well to his classmates. The boys didn’t really have much interest in television since their parents didn’t want to purchase cable. If they ever had a question about something, rather than tell them the answer their parents encouraged them to look the answers up on their own. Caleb and Andy became self-taught in many things, mostly having to do with history and current events. This continues today and was Caleb’s first foray into the internet. They were both very naturally intelligent and had voracious appetites for knowledge. Seeing their aptitude for math and science in elementary school, William and Leena bought the boys all sorts of educational toys. Andy was inseparable from a toy set that tasked children with building a small clock while Caleb was fascinated by the children’s chemistry set. The volcano from the set is still in his room today. Moving into middle school, their father realized that the lack of time he was spending with the boys was putting a wedge between them. He started to share his collection of old video games. Though all three siblings like gaming, Caleb was the one who became the best at video games. Moving into his teen years he developed very bad insomnia. It began gradually, with Caleb finding himself staying awake later and later at night. After two months he was only able to get 3 hours of sleep a night at most. The quality of his school work in the latter half of freshman year dipped. He became extremely irritable and after screaming at his younger brother for a minor annoyance and making him cry, his parents decided to take him to a doctor. Caleb was grateful for any thing that might provide reprieve from his insomnia. He did research on different medication and chose to be prescribed sleeping aids. His problems are resolved now and he sleeps the appropriate amount of hours. While dealing with the insomnia, playing Metroid, Zelda and early Final Fantasy games helped alleviate the boredom of being awake all night. Even though he no longer spend hours awake, he still goes back to video games when he’s bored because he likes having something to concentrate on and secretly likes the cute, pixilated aspects of the games, adoring Ricky the kangaroo from Zelda the most. All of the siblings skateboard, since it is something both of their parents share. Sometimes the entire family will go out on the weekend to the skate park and do tricks. This started when the twins were about nine. Caleb is decent at it and enjoys it as the one somewhat physical activity he does better than the average person at. He doesn’t care particularly about showing off tricks, but he likes wheeling around as a fast mode of transport and if he’s on a family outing, he enjoys trying new tricks to have another move for his skill set. These days he can often be seen skateboarding to and around school, or pushing himself leisurely while walking with someone. During the summer between middle school and first year of high school two events simultaneously occurred. His uncle Jerry, the brother of his father, came to stay with the family for a few weeks following a trip to rehab for heroin addiction. His parents discussed the matter for several days and finally they decided to house him during his recovery since he did not have a history of acting violently and William was hopefully that the influence of the family could aide in the recovery. The boys had met him a few times before and were alright with the decision. A few days later Caleb fell off his skateboard and broke his leg. He was reduced to spending most of the time inside while his brothers went outside and his parents worked. During that time he bonded with his uncle and the two played videogames. One morning the family woke up to find Jerry gone and some expensive electronics missing. It was the first time as far as they knew that he had done something like this. It was nothing that couldn’t be easily replaced, but Caleb’s was hurt deeply and his expectations of people in generally significantly lowered. Going into high school he was separated from his brother Andy more than ever by having completely different class schedules. Caleb dedicates himself wholly to chemistry and is known for doing people’s chemistry homework in exchange for a free lunch. He's good enough at chemistry that it's little strain to him. In addition to that he is terrible at putting together his own lunches while also being a big eater. Left to his own devices, Caleb will make himself two pieces of bread with butter to take for lunch, so he's highly susceptible to food bribes for homework. If he strongly dislikes someone, he will refuse to do the homework even when offered a food payment. He has a very prickly exterior and will greet most people with an insult. Some people find him to be mean, but those that know him better know that he’s joking and find him to be amusing. However, even those people who know him well say it seems like he’s always kidding around. Caleb uses this as a way to protect himself and rarely tells people if he’s feeling down. He has poor self-esteem because he feels that he’s not as popular as his more outgoing twin and isn’t willing to open up much to other people for fear of being let down. Now that he and his brother are older they still spend a lot of time on the internet, but their learning is now coupled with going to different blogs and internet communities. Caleb spends a lot of time on Fark, 4chan and reddit, mostly looking for things he thinks are funny or interesting regarding current events and trying to post funny things himself, usually politics memes. Now that they are done with junior year Andy has proven himself very adept at mechanical engineering while Caleb leans more and more to chemistry. Caleb finds it fascinating as ever and feels that people should know about the things around them and how to manipulate them. He hopes to go to the University of Las Vegas and aspires to do pharmaceutical research. He first became interested in pharmaceuticals during his initial research looking into medications for his insomnia and found the the field to be fascinating. Caleb has a decent amount of friends, but nowhere near the broad group his brother has. He often looks slovenly to contrast his brother’s preppy style and is always slouching. He appears to be selfish at first, rarely offering to help with anything and being the first to declare things are not his problem, but if pushed, he will help a friend in need. He has had a few crushes on girls here and there, but finds it too frightening to open up enough to form a relationship. He has a generally good relationship with his parents and is somewhat protective over his younger brother James, though is closest to his twin. Advantages: He is intelligent, agile and not swayed by sentiment. He is not likely to do something risky to protect someone else. His knowledge of medications might be useful. He doesn’t trust others easily and is skeptical. Disadvantages: He suffers from insomnia and without his medication after three days he becomes irritable and isn’t likely to make as good decisions. He may not be well liked among peers who find him to be rude. He isn’t very strong. There aren’t many people he feels he can rely on. Designated Number: Male student No. 033 --- Designated Weapon: Nixon Mask Conclusion: With the insomnia and medication it won't be too long before this kid hits his breaking point. Bonus points if he yells "I am not a crook." after stealing someones stuff.- Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Ruggahissy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Ruggahissy '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Kimiko Kao 'Collected Weapons: '''Nixon Mask (assigned weapon, to Jonathan Gulley) '''Allies: 'Maria Cucinotta, Kimiko Kao 'Enemies: '''None '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Caleb started the game despondently curled up in one of the second floor intensive care wards. Samuel Howard and Rene Wolfe were in the area but he ignored them both, quietly exploring while lost in memories. He eventually found his 'weapon' and put it on to finally meet the other two, and he recognized Rene. They overheard the bell rung by Jeremy Frasier at that point, and that prompted the group to scatter. Caleb made an abortive attempt to secure either as an ally, but they all ultimately went their separate ways. He made his way downstairs into the library, bumbling right into a tense confrontation between Maria Cucinotta and Sanford Bricks. Sandy's molotov worried Caleb, and he escaped with Maria by throwing debris he'd gathered on his way downstairs at Sandy as a distraction. He brought them out of the asylum and to the supply depot helipad. They spoke, briefly discussed their histories with one another. Caleb egged Maria into the risky move of searching through the helicopter on the platform, she found a rope and he gave her cigarettes in turn. Caleb briefly overheard a lurking Jasmine King, but did not elect to investigate and she left of her own accord. His insomnia meant he stayed up the entire night, essentially alone. He overheard announcements that next morning and decided to try and stay at the helipad to await the BKA winner, his friend Kimiko Kao. This led him to the slopes. He spotted something suspicious in the distance and hid himself in tall grasses to observe. He saw Kimiko, and realized she was being led into a planned ambush by Alan Banks and Kaitlyn Greene. He was able to warn her in time for her to make an escape, and he followed. Caleb followed Kimiko as she fled to the hunting cabin and closed the main door behind her. He knocked for entry and she was quick to hug and welcome him inside. He tried to maintain a light and familiar atmosphere as the two of them caught up, and he overtly refused to pay any attention to the obvious elephant in the room of Kimiko's kills. He reflected on his buried feelings for her, on how they couldn't stay safe there forever. But he secured the doors, locked them, and decided they could at least hide away there for the night. Kimiko slept, but Caleb couldn't. He was haunted by what was to come, still, and came to believe as his thoughts grew more dark that he couldn't help Kimiko or himself and that they were both doomed. He crept up on Kimiko as she slept. He tried to choke her, waking her in the process. He left her enough room to strike back with her weapon, on purpose. He had intended for her to kill him, as he believed he would be a burden and she could be the victor if given the advantage of having his supplies. He died with a final few attempts at comforting words, with tears that they had to part like this, with his version of a goodbye kiss. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Here's a tip. When you sacrifice yourself for a loved one you're still fucking dead. - ''Trent Camden '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I take offense to being called 'tricky.' "'' -- Caleb, to Rene's reaction to his Nixon mask. "I'm not a total loser. Only a partial loser." -- While chatting with Maria. BDA quote for November/December 2016. "Don't tell me whatever happened. I don't give a shit." -- To Kimiko. K-E-I-K-A-K-U -- One of the last things he ever signs to Kimiko, as he's dying. Translators note, 'Keikaku' means 'plan'. Other/Trivia *Ruggahissy won the November/December '16 Best Death Award for Caleb's death, along with Iceblock for the death of Wayne Cox. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Caleb, in chronological order. V6 Pregame: *Havana Escapade *Pizza Rats *Chilling V6: *Lone Wolfe *Among these 'hallowed' walls... *Survival Strategy *Robber Barons *The Lagniappe Related Threads in Meanwhile: *Letter of Instructions Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Caleb Diamond. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students